Whenua (Pirates)
History is our greatest teacher. This is a belief that Whenua has stood by since his earliest memory, even if it has turned him into an anxious, cautious, stammering wreck. Sounds like the perfect Toa Metru of Earth, doesn't it? Well, Whenua seems to think so, even if he finds having to do all the dangerous things Toa do to be the most harrowing things he's ever done in his life. Sooner or later he's going to die from doing these stupid stunts. That day hadn't come yet, so things must obviously be looking up, right? The Great Flood says otherwise. The old familiar has literally been washed away and now Whenua must deal with a new world. A world ruled by ships, cutlasses, and marine Rahi. How can one possibly survive in a world that barely has any history to reference? Don't you dare tell him to look to the future for answers. Biography Early life As a Matoran, Whenua was a dedicated Archivist. Not long since his initial recruitment, Whenua got lost while checking on an Ash Bear exhibit several levels below his assigned floor. The Onu-Matoran ended up in a tunnel where a condemned Kinloka experiment wandered, but he luckily managed to make it out without injury. Realizing just how dangerous working in the Archives was but still enthusiastic about being part of it, Whenua took on a more cautious personality, causing him to be one of the more anxious and worried Archivists. Whenua attempted to stay neutral when the Matoran Civil War broke out, joining other Onu-Matoran in maintaining the Archives while the fighting occurred outside. Unfortunately, Whenua's assigned floor was where the Archives Massacre occurred, and the horrified Onu-Matoran was forced to witness all the Rahi under his care end the war in the most brutal way possible. Continuing to work in the Archives despite his traumatic experience, Whenua was later approached by Toa Lhikan, who gave him a map and a Toa Stone before abruptly leaving. Deciphering directions from the map, Whenua went to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, where five other Matoran with similar stones were also. He then joined them in placing their stones into the Temple's Suva, the resulting flash of light transforming them into Toa. Toa Metru Whenua was astonished to find himself and the others becoming Toa, but was also uncertain of what he was meant to do. Just then, the Toa of Fire Vakama claimed to have recieved a vision of Metru Nui in ruins thanks to the Morbuzahk plant that was currently plaguing the City. Whenua was hesitant to believe him due to Turaga Dume's assurance that the plant was being handled. The Toa of Water, Nokama, convinced them otherwise. Using clues deciphered from the carvings in the Great Temple, Whenua followed the riddle of "Leave no doors unopened in the Archives of Onu-Metru." Deciding to look in the Archives for answers, Whenua headed there. An Onu-Matoran working there, Tehutti, didn't recognize him and sent him to the lower levels of the Archives to handle an escaped exhibit. Reluctant but ultimately agreeing to deal with the problem, Whenua dug his way into the sub-levels to prevent potential damage to the lifts. There, he was faced with an angry Mutated Ussal, which had escaped its captivity thanks to its immunity to the Stasis Tube's effects. Running into a mutated Tarakava and a Rahi that had shapeshifted into a Tube, Whenua found the Great Disk of Earth within the latter. The Toa of Earth quickly grabbed it and panickedly used his Elemental power over Earth to trap the escaped Rahi within their cells. Still panicking from the encounter, Whenua ran all the way back to the Great Temple with the Great Disk in hand. Whenua returned to the Temple, where the other Toa had also arrived after retrieving their respective Disks. Much to the Toa of Earth's dismay, Vakama told the others that the Morbuzahk plant has rooted itself within Ta-Metru and that they had to stop it. The Toa traveled to the Great Furnace and fought the plant's king root, their attempts at defeating it resulting in the draining of their Elemental energy. The Toa managed to finally kill the root by combining the Great Disks' powers, cutting the root from its branches and burning it in the Furnace's flames. Whenua joined his fellow Toa in celebrating their first victory and approved of Toa of Air Matau's christening them as "Toa Metru." To be written Great Flood As the Toa Metru approached the Great Barrier, the world was struck by a cataclysmic earthquake. A large crack formed on the Barrier and large amounts of water rushed in. The water washed away all of not most of the Matoran Spheres, scattered them across the world, and destroyed the Toa's transport. To be written The Regathering To be written Abilities and traits As a Toa of Earth, Whenua can control, create, and absorb Earth. His inexperience, however, prevents him from creating the Element. Mask and tools Whenua wears a Great Ruru, a Great Mask of Night Vision, which allows him to see in the dark, project a beam of light, and grant a small degree of X-Ray vision. Whenua wields a pair of Earthshock Drills, which allows him to dig, drill, and channel his Elemental power. Appearances *''Pirates: The Regathering'' Trivia *Whenua may come off as more easily scared in Pirates stories, but that's mainly because of 's decision to emphasize Whenua's BioSector1 description of "cautious". *The Pirates version of the Toa Metru each have a characteristic of stereotypical pirates. In Whenua's case, he has a pet parrot-like Rahi that sits on his shoulder. *Whenua owns and treasures a copy of The World of An Endless Ocean. People often accuse him of liking it simply because he's in it. Category:Toa of Earth Category:Toa Category:Toa Metru